Uncharted Waters
by E Salvatore
Summary: This follows an undercover couple - Kensi and Callen, of course - posing as deeply-in-love newlyweds. Now the newlyweds part is fake, but the bit where they're deeply-in-love? That's just beginning to come true. Part of my SWB Initiative.


**UNCHARTED WATERS**

**A prequel of sorts to my new CaKe fic, which will be up on the 1st of May, this follows an undercover couple - Kensi and Callen, of course - posing as deeply-in-love newlyweds. Now the newlyweds part **_**is **_**fake, but the bit where they're deeply-in-love? That's just beginning to come true. Part of my SWB Initiative.**

* * *

><p>"These are uncharted waters."<p>

"Okay, seriously G, we're never watching a pirate movie again." Kensi hisses, picking out a cart. They're at a local grocery shop under the pretense of picking out their own food instead of room service from the hotel they're staying at as newlyweds. In reality, they're just trying to get spotted by the serial killer they've targeted, one who has already killed four couples of newlyweds, all Marines.

"You have to admit they were good though." Callen shrugs, keeping his arm around her waist, a bright grin on his face. Kensi considers ignoring her new husband, Gregory Jones, but decides that Katherine Jones should at least _convey _some sort of just-got-married vibe, and so she nods brightly towards Callen just to keep up appearances before setting her sights straight ahead, concentrating on what groceries she should deem honeymoon-friendly.

After a few minutes of silence, even Kensi's fake grin is getting a little strained as she realizes that she has no idea what a couple on their honeymoon would buy from a grocery store. Callen, sensing her frustration, gently squeezes her side to calm her down before placing his other hand on the cart, steering her away from the seafood. "We should probably stick with simpler things, huh?" He suggests softly. He knows that Kensi isn't just stressing over this case, though it _has_ been two quiet days with no activity whatsoever on the killer's behalf. But what has Kensi – and also himself – all unnerved is their relationship, one they're keeping a secret from their friends, despite Kensi's initial protests.

"_Why, G? Why can't we tell them that we're finally together, and no, we don't need any help getting dates with other people because we don't _want _to date other people anymore?"_

He tries to clear his thoughts by focusing on the present task by leading Kensi to the fruit area. "Seen anyone yet?" He murmurs in her ear, hoping that his voice doesn't give away his troubled thoughts. Kensi stops and glances around her, trying to find out if anyone's been following them yet. She starts moving again, this time having decided on a certain selection of fruit and starts picking out her choices, still looking around.

"That guy by the counter." She tells him, covering up her words with a grin. "He's been trailing after us for a while, ever since we came in."

"Yeah, I saw him earlier too." Callen sneaks a glance out of the corner of his eye. Then, in a normal tone, he turns to speak to Kensi. "You done yet, honey?"

"Yes, Greg," Kensi rolls her eyes jokingly, getting into character. "Patience!" She chides as they make their way to the check-out counter. The man from earlier rushes towards an empty one, quickly waving them forward as they settle in line behind an elderly couple. Kensi shoots Callen a satisfied grin at this – he's definitely their guy. Now they need to have Eric check out the footage of this place and see if their 8 Marines went through the same thing.

"Hey there." The man greets – Callen notes that his name is Robert. "Haven't seen you two around here before."

"Yeah, first time around here." Callen tells him, mentally noting every single move and word.

"We're newlyweds," Kensi gushes, putting them right in this guy's line of target. As expected, this gets his attention.

"Oh yeah? Congrats!" He says enthusiastically. "Nice of you to take some time off and be with your new wife here." Callen senses that he's fishing around for information and so they give him what he needs.

"Didn't have to." He grins. "We're both Marines, just got back from another tour."

Kensi watches as the man's eyes flash with interest. "That's good," He comments briefly, ringing up their total as Callen hands him some bills. "See you guys around." He calls as the two agents make their way out.

Sensing his eyes on them, Callen leans over and presses a kiss on Kensi's lips, taking her by surprise, though she doesn't show it, of course.

"What was that for?" Kensi grins as they walk out into the bright day, their hotel just a few steps away.

"Nothing." Callen shrugs, holding the door for her. Kensi shoots him a look but says nothing as they pass by the front desk and greet the concierge.

"Nothing?" Kensi echoes dubiously once they're in the elevator. Callen weighs his next words for a moment, and then decides what the heck, it's not like there's anyone with them right now, and after all, it _is _the truth.

"What, I can't kiss my girlfriend in public?"

He knows his words are the right ones when a bright grin shows on Kensi's face.

* * *

><p>Going undercover and staying in the same one-bed-only room has become such a routine to them that when they come back after dinner, it's a wordless arrangement that Kensi picks up her toiletries and clothes and goes in the bathroom first while Callen checks in with the others.<p>

"_G, everything okay?"_

"Yeah, hey Sam. We're fine, but Kensi thinks we've found our guy. He works at the grocery place two shops away from the hotel, name's Robert."

"_You think he's right for this one?"_

"He was following us, took interest when he found out we're newlyweds and took _real _interest when he found out we're Marines. Have Eric check out the security footage to see if the victims talked to him."

"_Got it. Anything else? How's Kensi?"_

Callen shoots the bathroom door a long glance, contemplating Kensi's state of mind. "We're just a little wound up," He says finally, playing down their feelings. "Just gotta lock this guy up and we'll be fine."

"_Give it a few more days, G._" Sam advises.

"I know."

"_I'll leave you and the new missus to it then. Hetty would love a honeymoon baby_," Sam jokes before hanging up, leaving no time for a retort from Callen, who's about to say something anyway when Kensi steps out, dressed for bed, drying out her hair with a towel.

"You turn," She says simply, nodding her head towards the now-empty bathroom.

"Please tell me you didn't use up all the hot water." He teases, putting down his phone.

"Nope, I left just enough for you to get soaked before the cold water comes in." Kensi grins as they pass by each other.

"Great," Callen mutters, rolling his eyes. "Thanks, honey."

"No problem!" Kensi calls after him as he turns around to close the door behind him, catching a glimpse of her settling in her side of the bed, pulling out a couple of case files – their case files, no doubt.

She's going through the third couple's files – Maria and Brandon Sanchez – when Callen gets in bed next to her. "You okay?" He asks after a few seconds of silence, watching her go through the same paragraph over and over.

"Yeah," Kensi nods slowly, putting away the files. She turns around to face him. "It's just kinda sad. I mean, all of these people served and faced death every day, but they survived and came home and got married to start a new life. Next thing you know, some random guy comes and kills all of them."

"I'd say it's really sad," Callen gently corrects her, letting her know that it's alright for her to say what she feels and not tone it down. Kensi mulls over this in silence for a long moment, her back against the headboard. "C'mere," He pulls her towards him, letting her rest her head on his chest.

He picks up the remote next to him, offering it to her. "Wanna watch something?"

"God no." Kensi groans. "We didn't get to sleep until 3 last night, G. Not the best idea." She tells him.

"Not my fault they had a _Pirates _marathon. You're the one who insisted I should watch the movies at least once."

"I still can't believe you never did." Kensi comments, re-positioning her lower half so that her body isn't resting on an awkward angle. They rest in comfortable silence for a moment, each going through the day's events and tomorrow's plans.

"Hey, are you cold?" Callen asks suddenly, prompting Kensi to move off him and lie next to him instead.

"No, why?" Kensi asks, puzzled.

"What's with all the clothes, then?"

"I'm wearing a tank top and pants, G." She tells him unnecessarily.

"Exactly. Not really something you'd wear on your honeymoon, is it?" It's then that she realizes he's messing with her, trying to distract her from getting too attached to the case.

"Well, this isn't exactly our honeymoon, is it?"

"I dunno, Kenz," He shrugs. "Last I checked, this is the Honeymoon Suite," He grins, willing her to play along, as if to say, _Come on, Kensi. Let those people go for now. We worked today, and we'll work tomorrow. Time to rest._

"Okay," She says finally, his eyes lighting up with mischief. "Suppose you are right – what's wrong with this?"

"For starters, you could lose the long pants." He suggests, and so she promptly does so, thinking, _What the heck_. After all, his shirtless state is making her feel ridiculously over-dressed.

"And?" She raises an eyebrow, daring him to go on.

"And you can probably keep the top, for now." He allows, eyeing her.

"Probably." She affirms. "So, you want me to wear a tank top on our hypothetical honeymoon?"

"I wouldn't say hypothetical," He says slowly, deliberately making eye contact with her. Her silence prompts him to go on, as she knew it would. "Possible honeymoon. Maybe future." He considers the word.

"G Callen, are you saying you wouldn't mind getting married to me?" She plays it cool, still looking at him with playful eyes. Callen pretends to contemplate this.

"When I think of it, I might actually like being married to you. Key word is _might_, of course." He throws in the last part, grinning.

"Of course," Kensi smiles. "But you do know that if we get married, I'd like Hetty and Sam to know." She tells him, subtly reminding him about their current state.

"We can even tell Nate and Eric if you want to," He grins, deliberately choosing his words that imply at a certain, fixed decision. "Now where were we?"

"Hypothetical honeymoon." Seeing the look Callen shoots her, she corrects herself. "Okay, possible or future honeymoon. Sheesh."

"I'm beginning to think you're the one who might _mind _getting married to me, Agent Blye." Callen says lightly, a playful tone in his voice.

"I don't know," Kensi teases. "Maybe you should ask me some other time, when we're us and not the Joneses." She suggests.

"Maybe you're right." Callen agrees. "So what do we do while we're Greg and Katherine?"

"I don't know," Kensi shrugs, a playful glint in her eyes. "What do people do on their honeymoons? I mean, other than go out of town and spend a fortune on hotel rooms."

"Maybe they actually _use _the hotel rooms." Callen suggests, pulling her on top of him again. Kensi takes a moment to think about this before grinning.

"Hmm, maybe."

The rest of the night is spent just as how people on their honeymoons are known to do, though sadly for Hetty, there will be no honeymoon baby this time.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, when Callen is sleeping next to her, his arm still protectively placed around her waist, Kensi reflects on his earlier words.<p>

And smiles to herself.

These _are _uncharted waters, that much is true. But she finds that for once, she doesn't mind getting lost in the man next to her, one who has always been there for her and who she knows always will be.

After all, figuring out G Callen might just take the rest of her life, anyway. Why not spend it next to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Oops! I'm so sorry this one's late, guys!<strong>

**So, as some of you might know, I've got this horrible bug. So there I was, 9 at night, editing this and going through some last-minute additions when bam! Monster Migraine decides to pay a visit. So yeah, I take an Aspirin or something and think, I can totally take a short nap or just lie down for a few minutes before posting this. Totally.**

**I woke up minutes ago, at 3 a.m. **

**Yeah. So here it is, the prequel to my next CaKe fic, though really, it has nothing to do with the fic, which starts years from now. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this and if you're a **_**Vampire Diaries **_**fan, Damon's up next in **_**Mommy Issues**_**!**

**Until then, you know you can always review or PM me!**

_**E Salvatore,**_

_**April 2011.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Screw Writer's Block Initiative (SWB Initiative) is open to everyone – and I mean everyone – who's ever won against writer's block. And if you're battling it right now…well, you've got perfect timing! Focus on a small plot bunny that just won't leave you alone and write a one-shot of your choice. Be sure to mention the Initiative or SWB Initiative. Come on, let's kick writer's block's a$$!<strong>


End file.
